In carrying out communications between processing terminals by way of a bit oriented data link, the data assembly and transmission system should be capable of operating with any desired code character set. The byte size of each code set cannot be changed during the communication, and, as a result, the byte size chosen must be wide enough to accomodate the largest information byte. It goes without saying that adopting such a scheme may create instances wherein unnecessary bits are transmitted as filler for a data byte, conveying no information and slowing down the communication time between stations.
In our copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 839,548 for Digital Data Communications Adapter, filed on an even date herewith, there is described a new and improved bit oriented data communications system, which may advantageously be employed for the serial transmission of data from one processing terminal to one or more remote processing terminals and which is particularly suitable for transmitting serial data, the byte size of which may be changed, thereby providing a more efficient and rapid communication between terminals.